30 Day OTP Challenge
by TiltAWhirl
Summary: Follow Eridan and Sollux through various points in their relationship in these semi-related drabbles and one-shots. Check back everyday for a new one!
1. Holding hands

**A/N: Guess who's doing a 30 Day OTP challenge? *This girl!* It took me a while to pick a pairing since I don't have a true OTP, but I felt like I had to write EriSol for this. I just had to. Day 1: Holding hands.**

* * *

Kroger. Your least favorite grocery store. You've never known why, but you really hated Kroger. But Sollux demanded you to come here with him because he was all out of honey and he didn't want to go alone. You put up a little bit of a protest, but you accompany him nonetheless. You weren't doing anything anyway, and you needed to get out the house.

So here you are, leaving Kroger. Sollux is carrying an entire month's worth of honey jars in a grocery bag. You've never understood his obsession with the substance. Honestly, you think it's too sweet, but you've never said.

The walk to Sollux's car from that awful grocery store seems to be taking forever, and you soon notice Sollux's left hand, swinging freely by his side. You think about grabbing it, but you hate public displays of affection unless, of course, it's a bit of otherwise harmless flirting. You swing your right hand forward a bit, gently grazing his. You don't know if he noticed.

You both climb into the black car (which technically belongs to Mituna, but he doesn't drive much nowadays). Sollux starts up the car and you're off in no time. He drums his right hand on the arm rest, and suddenly you can't take it anymore. You grab his hand and hold onto it like you could never let it go. He raises a brow suspiciously, but he smiles anyway.

You both know that sometimes it's great to have something to hold on to.


	2. Cuddle somewhere

It seemed that all too often you ended up at his house because of some reason or another. His excuse to anyone who asks is that you had to fix his computer, but the truth is very far from that. In fact, computers are the last thing on your mind whenever you go.

Some times it's because ABC Family decided to have a Harry Potter movie marathon for the 100th time in a row, or that he's just lonely and needs someone to talk to. Today though, there was no reason. Eridan simply asked you to come over to his house, and that was that.

You used to really hate coming to his neighborhood. It was too close to Feferi's, and after having broken her heart (twice!) you didn't want to have to deal with the off chance that she was stopping by that day. But you worried less and less about her, and set your mind to your man.

You arrive at Eridan's pretty quickly. He opens the door, and gives you the fakest sneer you have ever seen in your life. You sneer back, though you can't keep the face for long and you both end up cracking up.

You make your way over to that comfy purple couch in the middle of the living room, and you both end up sitting pretty close. Eridan turns on some movie, though you could really care less what you watched.

At some point you end up leaning against his chest, to the point where you can clearly here his heartbeat. It's soothing, but you can feel your own heartbeat getting faster, anticipating somethibg that would never happen. Eridan does, however, wrap an arm around you, pulling you a little bit closer.

You feel yourself drift off to sleep. Before you do, you swear you feel the lightest of kisses on your forehead.


	3. Gaming

Video games were never your thing. The controller always felt weird and awkward in your hands, and you could never remember which button did what. The only reason you were holding one of those things is because Gamzee decided it was 'guy's night' at his place, and it would've been rude not to come.

Everyone was currently engrossed in some fighting game. The only ones not playing are Tavros and Equius, and the only reason Tavros isn't playing is because Equius broke the last controller. Karkat also wasn't playing, but that's because he threw a tantrum after about the third match. Gamzee's the only one even remotely good at this game, and that's just because he plays it so damn much.

Soon, everyone else migrated into the kitchen to play the most awkward game of spin the bottle ever, but you stayed in Gamzee's room. It was bugging you how bad you were at this game, and the gaming system was almost calling you. After about a full minute of messing with the thing, you were finally able to get it on and start up the game.

No sooner had you started than a certain boy with blue-red glasses popped into the room. "Hey, wwhat brings you here?" you ask.

He shrugged. "I didn't wanna kith Equiuth, tho I bailed." He sat down on the floor next to you and picked up one of the controllers that had been strewn around. He soon joined in.

Needless to say, he beat you almost every single time. You pretended it ticked you off but you dodn't really mind. Even if you never truly get better at this damn game, you're thankful for the company you had.


	4. On a date

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I thought I had done it last night but I guess not. I've never been on a date before, so I'm not entiremy sure if this counts as one? Well, I hope I did alright anyway.**

* * *

"Okay let'th get one thing thraight right the fuck now. Thith ith, by no meanth, a date. Got it?" you and your not-boyfriend are currently in your brother's car, going on a not-date together. You insist that it's not a date in any way, form, or fashion.

Your not-boyfriend chuckles. "You say it's not, but wwe both knoww that you'vve been dying to take me out for ages, and this is the best excuse you could come up wwith."

"Pffh, whatever." you say, but he's kinda right. You've been really meaning to go on an actual date, but seeing as how nobody but Karkat and Fef know about your on-off relationship, you've decided against it. The chances of being caught by on of your friends in public is rather high, and you just didn't want to risk it. But you had been feeling pretty romantic that day, and decided to do something nice.

So you drove over to Eridan's house, picked him up, and now you both are on your way to the movies. It had been a while since either of you had gone to the movies, and especially not together. In fact, the only time you'd ever gone to the movies with Eridan was when Feferi was still in the picture, and she spent the whole time trying to get you two away from each other so you wouldn't end up in another fight.

You get to the movie theater rather quickly. The movie was some sort of cheesy romcom, but you didn't pay much attention to it. You're not really one for movies, as it were. Eridan didn't seem to be paying attention either. Neither of you could get your hands off each other, which was fine by you. As far as you were concerned, this was the best not-date ever.


	5. Kissing

**A/N: Msparp has taken over my life. I can't stop thinking about it, and every time I get on I usually spend hours upon hours rping. *le sign* Well, you can usually find me on there. I'm Porrim on /chat/holla and chat/campstuckparping. Anyways, here's today's challenge.**

* * *

Sollux has an odd habit of dragging you places without any form of explanation. You're usually fine about it, but last time it happened he ended up 'accidentally' pushing you down a flight of stairs. You guess you kinda deserved it for nearly hitting him with your car, but in your defense he shouldn't have been jaywalking in the middle of the night. Nevertheless, you were a bit skeptical this time around.

You try and shake the thoughts from your head. This is _Sollux _you're talking about. He may act like an ass around his friends, but he does really care about you, enough to take you out to a park, even though you both hate being outdoors in general.

Sollux leads you to a park bench conveniently situated under a tree. You both sit, though since the bench is kinda small you end up closer than expected. Your fingers end up intertwining with his as you look up at the sky. You didn't notice, but now the sun is setting. It's really beautiful. All the warm oranges and yellows, fading into the cool purples and blue, and eventually disappearing into the night sky.

You turn to face Sollux. You open your mouth to say something, but your face is attacked by a pair of lips. Suddenly, you're hyperaware of everything. You notice your face flush deeply. You notice Sol's lips taste just as sweet as honey. You notice that your eyes are still open, but not for long.

You notice Sollux is kinda controlling this kiss. That bugs you more than it should. You grab his shoulders and kiss back, harder this time. You don't know who's mouth opened first, but soon your tongues are battling each other for dominance.

You stay that way for a bit longer. You feel like you need to breath, but you'll be damned if you were the first to break. Sollux lightly tugs at your bottom lip as he pulls away. Your heart is racing really fast, and you feel like you need to catch your breath.

Sollux looks over to you with a shit-eating grin. "Ready for round two?"

He gives you no chance to respond. Perfect. Let's see who wins this time around, Captor.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

**A/N: Hey, guess who got out of school early? *this girl!* It started snowing, and it actually stuck this time (unlike last year). So, yeah! I'm not having school tomorrow, so I'm putting a lot of time into writing on Wednesday.**

* * *

You wake up feeling warm. Eridan's arm is wrapped around you and the sun is shining almost directly in your face. Careful not to wake him up, you get up from the bed and blindly hunt around for your clothes. You'd put your glasses on, but you're not really sure what the hell you did with them. You feel around on the nightstand for your glasses, and put on the first ones you find. Of course they're not yours.

You slip them on anyway, and immediately regret it. "How the hell doeth he thee outta thethe?" You leave them on anyway. Suddenly an idea enters your mind. You scramble around looking for ED's clothes, which are strewn around pretty much everywhere, and pull them on. His striped pants were hella tight, but you did get them on.

You stumble blindly towards Eridan. You end up falling on top of him, which wakes him up. He wakes up groggy. "Sol...? Wwhy are you wwearing my clothes?"

You shrug. "I wanted to play dreth up." You stand up and strike a pose. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot." Eridan responded with a smirk. He rolled out of bed and stood up, only to trip over your shirt. You snicker some. He sends you a dirty look, but he laughs anyway. He slips on your shirt. It's your favorite one. It hangs off his body kinda loosely, but it's not bad on him.

You do end up finding your classes halfway under your bed and push them onto Eridan's face. He almost immediately takes them off. "Howw the hell do you see outta these? It's like I'm livviin into a 3D movie."

You laugh again. Eridan rolls his eyes. He knocks you over onto the floor and decides to shut you up with a kiss. It worked. He sits up, though you make no attempt to. "Can I havve my clothes back noww?"


	7. Cosplaying

**A/N: Cosplaying? Ugh, this was so difficult, you wouldn't even believe. Like, I've never cosplayed before, so how do I write it? And, I'm pretty sure I kinda cheated on this one. Also, I know I said I'd do it yesterday but that obviously didn't happen. Sorry!**

* * *

Cosplaying was always a guilty pleasure for you. There's just something about dressing as your favorite character from some sort of book, movie, etc., that was just so appealing to you. Of course, if anyone asked you'd say you were doing it ironically.

You spent all night and about half the morning working on it. Everything had to be just right. After hours of slaving away, it was done. You're about ready to leave when you hear a car pull up to the driveway. You peek out the window. It's Sollux. Of course it is.

You dash into the bathroom, take everything off, and put on one of your bathrobes. It's the purple one-your favorite. You calm down, stride over to the door, and open it.

"Hey sexy." you say, trying to pull your most seductive face. It doesn't work. _At all. _Sollux just laughs and walks inside.

You huff a bit, but follow him in. "So, wwhat brings you here?"

"Nothin'." he shrugs as he flops down on your couch. "I wath jutht bored and wanted to get out the houthe."

"You could'vve at least called or somethin'." You said, sitting down next to him. You sit in awkward silence for a bit. Or, at least you think it's awkward. Sol could be totally fine with it for all you knew.

He spots something on the table. It's your tickets to the Cosplay Con that you were planning on going to. The extra one was going to be for Feferi, but she's been sick for the past few days. Sollux eyed you weirdly. "...You cothplay? Ath who?" he asks. He doesn't seem like he's gonna mock you for it; in fact, he seems genuinely intrigued.

You sigh. "Ariel. From The Little Mermaid. Me an' Fef were gonna go to it. She was gonna be Prince Eric."

You can see that mischievous smile creeping onto his face. You know exactly what he's gonna ask, too. "Fine. I'll be right back."


	8. Shopping

**A/N: Aahhhhh sorry for the not-at-all daily updates! I'm really really sorry about that! /hides in shame/ Also, this one technically isn't on time either, but that's because I didn't save it and lost like the majority of what I'd already written. Such is life.**

* * *

You don't go shopping often. No, you never go shopping. Hell, you didn't want to go shopping. But today was Eridan's turn to drag you places, and he chose to go to the mall. You reluctantly comply. You might as well, seeing as you need new pants anyway._  
_

He leads you into some store. You don't catch the name of it, though you suspect it's some sort of hipster-y place. You guess it is, but you can never really tell with hipsters. You spend a good 20 minutes looking around (by which, you mean just sitting around as Eridan grabs clothing item after clothing item). At one point you get tired of just standing around so you find a semi-comfortable place to sit, and close your eyes for a quick nap.

Your cat nap is interrupted by Eridan dropping something on you. It's a pair of grey skinny jeans. "Ugh, you know I don't like thkinny jeanth. They're hard to get into and make my legth look like twigth."

He scoffs. "Just try them on, at least."

You roll your eyes at him, but you get up anyway. Better than the nothing you've been doing the whole time. "Fine." You see him smirk. This can't end well.

You stride over to the dressing room, open the door, and then close it behind you once you enter. You take off your black pants and toss them onto the bench thing that's in there. You take a deep breath, pick up the pants, and attempt to squeeze into them. After a few seconds of jumping up and down like a complete idiot, you finally manage to get them on.

You turn to show Eridan, but then you catch yourself in the mirror. You'd be lying if you say you didn't look hella sexy at the moment. You spend a few minutes admiring yourself, but then you leave. Of course, Eridan is waiting right there for you on the other side of the door.

"You look good." Is all he says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." you say. "Now come in here and help me get thethe off. I think they're thtuck."


End file.
